¿Por qué?
by Krx.BlackRoses
Summary: Lovino está encerrado pensando en porque Antonio sigue con él... Asco de resumen pero es la primera vez que publico algun fic asi que no sean tan malos... AntonioxLovino


¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? Era la pregunta se hacía a menudo encerrado en su habitación, mientras contemplaba la lluvia que en ese momento caía sobre España, miraba los charcos que se formaban en el suelo, siempre con aquella pregunta en mente, ¿Acaso el español se golpeó la cabeza cuando niño o qué?, no lo entendía, aún después de tantos años viviendo con aquel idiota aún no era capaz de saber que pensaba, no importaba cuanto lo insultara o golpeara, este siempre volvía con una sonrisa en la cara…

- Definitivamente ese idiota se golpeó cuando niño- dijo convencido

Ya que no había otra razón para aquello, porque… ¿Quién después de ser golpeado e insultado regresa con una estúpida sonrisa plasmada en la cara?, un masoquista, eso era Antonio, un bastardo masoquista que no encuentra nada mejor que hacer que ir a molestarlo por estupideces que no le interesan, porque a él NO le interesan las cosas que Antonio tenga que decirle y NUNCA le prestaría atención a algo dicho o hecho por Antonio ya que este sólo decía frases como "quieres un tomatito, Lovi ~" o "Ita-chan es tan lindo, Lovi, ¿Por qué no eres un poco más lindo tu también?"… Idioteces, era todo lo que decía aquel español… Se quedó mirando por la ventana pensativo había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo, aunque ya llevaba varios días así no lograba hallar la respuesta, ellos eran muy diferentes, Antonio era alegre y siempre sonreía mientras él era maleducado y siempre estaba con el ceño fruncido…

- Bastardo – Dijo de repente entristeciendo la mirada…

Sabía que tarde o temprano el español se aburriría de él y lo abandonaría, desde pequeño lo pensaba e hizo todo lo posible por no encariñarse con aquel idiota, no supo cuando su plan se arruinó y terminó queriéndolo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, un momento, si lo recuerda, fue cuando Antonio lo rescató de Turquía y peleó por ÉL, no por la herencia de su abuelo, e incluso cuando sus superiores lo regañaban todos los días Antonio seguía yendo al campo de batalla por ÉL, fue la primera vez que se hizo aquella pregunta y lleva décadas intentando dar con la respuesta, aunque para consolarse se decía a menudo "A los idiotas como Antonio no hay quien los entienda"...

¿Por qué no lo dejaba? ¿Por qué aún le sonreía? ¿Por qué tenía esa manía de volver a su lado y no querer dejarlo pese a los malos tratos que le daba?...

- Lovi? Estás bien? – dijo el ojiverde asomándose por la puerta…

Pero él no respondía estaba en ensimismado en sus pensamientos, esto preocupó un tanto al español…

- Lovi… si te pasa algo puedes decirme lo que yo… - comenzó a decir Antonio acercándose a "Su Lovi"

- ¿Por qué?... – dijo Lovino de improvisto, con la mirada perdida en la del español ahora situado frente a él…

- ¿Por qué… que cosa Lovi? – Antonio se comenzó a preocupar más ahora que veía la mirada perdida de Lovino, pocas veces lo vio así en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos…

Una pequeña guerra comenzó en su interior, no quería que Antonio lo viera en ese estado, tenía dos opciones, la primera era decirle que no tenía nada y si la cena estaba lista que se moría de hambre, la otra era hacerle la pregunta que ha estado en su cabeza desde hace ya varios años… su curiosidad ganó la guerra…

- ¿Por qué por más que te insulte y golpee sigues aquí? – dijo en un tono cortante y rápido, no es que él quisiera decirlo de ese modo pero quería una respuesta rápida y eso fue lo primero que salió…

Se fijó como Antonio lo miraba… ¿era tristeza lo que reflejaban sus ojos?

- ¿Acaso ya no quieres seguir viviendo conmigo, Lovi? – pregunto algo herido el español, el italiano le había dado la idea errónea…

Ante esto el italiano reaccionó bruscamente, ¿Por qué el idiota de Antonio no podía entenderlo a la primera en vez de estar siempre explicándole todo?...

- IDIOTA! Me refiero a que ¡¿por qué siempre que te golpeo o insulto me vuelves a sonreír como si nada? ¡¿por qué si Veneciano es mejor y más "lindo" que yo no te vas con él? , ¡¿Por qué aún no me has abandonado como lo haría cualquiera con un poco de sentido común?…– Dijo un Lovino rojo como tomate, habló atropelladamente pero poco le importó, sólo quería la jodida respuesta de una buena vez - ¿por qué sigues a mi lado Antonio? – terminó diciendo suavemente mientras pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir…

Antonio se quedó mirando al italiano por unos segundos para luego darle paso a una sonrisa, las lágrimas de Lovino ganaron y comenzaron a salir lentamente, Antonio se acercó a un más y las quitó con el reverso de su mano, tomó la cara de Lovino entre sus manos y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, dejando sorprendido al chico del rizo, finalmente juntó sus frentes y sonrió aún más…

- Sigo a tu lado porque te quiero Lovi, porque dejarte me dolería más que nada en el mundo y aunque Ita-chan sea más obediente y cariñoso… con quien quiero estar realmente es contigo… Te Quiero Lovino...- dijo finalmente

Antonio había dicho lentamente esas palabras para que le quedaran grabadas al italiano, él nunca lo dejaría, conocía muy bien a Lovino como para saber que los insultos y los golpes eran una fachada para que no vieran lo hermoso que es por dentro, sintió al italiano lanzarse contra su pecho y llorar, Antonio sonrió, su Lovi lloraba de felicidad…

- Gracias, bastardo… - dijo Lovino finalmente…


End file.
